


Любовь как

by rakuen_in_AO3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Несколько тысяч лет назад Платон в своём «Пире» написал: «Таким образом, любовью называется жажда целостности и стремление к ней». Справедливость этого определения на собственной шкуре сполна прочувствовали два наших современника, получив интоксикацию близостью после одного-единственного прикосновения.





	1. Любовь как падение

**Author's Note:**

> _There are so many stars in the night but I canʼt see the one_  
>  _While dark clouds cover the sky, oh, I wait for the morning sun_  
>  _And I wait for the sunrise, you see_  
>  _And would you wait for sunrise with me?_  
>  Brainstorm «So Low Lullaby»

Это всегда начиналось с прикосновения.  
В такие моменты Динь чувствовал себя последним героиновым наркоманом, дрожащими руками вводящим себе очередную дозу. Вот поршень неторопливо идёт вниз, секунда, две, и по телу разливается ядовитая волна эрзац-блаженства. Только у Диня вместо шприца был звонок сбоку от стандартной двери очередной съёмной квартиры, а вместо адского зелья — крепкое до боли сплетение пальцев.  
Правда в остальном сравнение буксовало: назвать «кайфом» наступающее чувство умиротворённой ясности просто не поворачивался язык. И Динь многое бы отдал, только бы никогда не заходить дальше этого. В конце концов, нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы просто держаться за руки. Даже если твой партнёр одного с тобой пола.  
Однако прикосновение вместе с толстым слоем повседневной суеты и мелочных тревог небрежно стирало с внутреннего взора привитые социумом понятия о «правильном» и «неправильном». Там, за порогом радостной лёгкости бытия, лежала удивительная страна, попасть в которую было проще простого: стоило всего лишь увеличить площадь контакта.  
Тогда одежда вдруг становилась нелепой выдумкой: пиджак, галстук, рубашка — зачем так много всего? Словно сами по себе, вещи летели на пол, и казавшийся нерушимым барьер кожи превращался в условность, тончайшую линию на бумаге единства двух тел. Но и это было только началом: границы эго, герметично замыкающие понятия «я» и «он», таяли, как рафинад в горячем чае, сплавляя двоих в Одно.  
Бытие в отсутствии границ, как бы пугающе не звучало такое сочетание слов, на самом деле ощущалось совершенно естественным и прекрасным. Больше нечему было мешать пульсациям сладострастного блаженства отражаться в партнёре, как в зеркале, накладываться друг на друга, резонировать, усиливаясь до совершенно немыслимых пределов. Хотя утончённый экстаз от слияния душ, от полного и безоговорочного принятия друг друга всё равно с лихвой перекрывал любое телесное удовольствие. А когда по трепещущим, обнажённым нервам проходил последний сокрушающий импульс, можно было заглянуть чуточку дальше — туда, где сияло Любовью божественное Неназываемое.  
К несчастью, откат был неизбежен: так волна всегда возвращается обратно к породившему её океану.  
«Пусть все живые существа обретут счастье и причины счастья», — от Вечного к единству двоих.  
«Пусть все живые существа освободятся от страдания и причин страдания», — от единения к гармонии ясности.  
«Пусть все живые существа обретут радость и причины радости», — от свободы просто быть к сплетению тел.  
«Пусть все живые существа познают удовлетворённость равностности, свободной от привязанности и отвращения, и обретут причины такой равностности», — целостность «меня» и «его» окончательно распадалась, и не существовало способа этого избежать. Короткое мгновение Динь ещё всматривался в печальную нежность полуночно-синего взгляда «другого», а затем двери в чужую душу грубо захлопывали прямо у него перед носом, оставляя взамен одну лишь непроницаемую пустоту равнодушия. Как знак того, что пришло время откатиться в сторону на холодной не расстеленной кровати и разорвать тесное переплетение пальцев — то, с чего всё началось.

Возвращение из сияющей за-реальности в безликость снимаемого по часам панельного короба всегда было болезненным. Динь пялился в белый, идеально натянутый потолок и с тоской наблюдал за победоносным возвращением трёх жестоких оккупантов его души: чувств вины, безысходности и отвращения к себе. «Тряпка, слабовольная амёба, снова не смог удержаться, снова предал, как ты вообще можешь после такого смотреть Алле в глаза», — мысли крутились в голове заезженной пластинкой, фоновым шумом последних шести недель.  
Сбоку зашуршали слюдой сигаретной пачки, и Динь заставил себя сесть. Влажные салфетки в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, потом одежда — рутинный, навязший в зубах ритуал. Чиркнуло колёсико зажигалки, и в воздухе неприятно запахло дымом дешёвого табака. Динь небрежно сунул галстук в карман пиджака, поднял с пола своё кашемировое пальто. Проверил, всё ли на месте: бумажник, смартфон и ключ от машины, а больше ему, собственно, ничего не нужно. Оставалось обуться, от самого порога бросить через плечо пустое: — Я позвоню, — и уйти. Первым, как всегда.  
— Дымов, — Динь замер, не дотянувшись до дверной ручки. Обернулся.  
Его любовник по-прежнему сидел на кровати в совершенно непринуждённой, несмотря на наготу, позе и внимательнейшим образом изучал огонёк сигареты, зажатой в аристократически длинных пальцах. Давно не стриженные пряди чёрных с сильной проседью волос падали ему на глаза, надёжно скрывая их выражение.  
— Осторожнее на дороге, — глубокий голос с бархатными обертонами мало соответствовал узкой, бледной линии губ говорившего.  
— Хорошо, — Динь на всякий случай ещё чуть-чуть подождал и открыл дверь.

Лестничная площадка, семь этажей вниз — можно на лифте, но он всегда предпочитал пешком. Потом сесть в машину, завести мотор и аккуратно выбраться из заставленного автомобилями двора. Проспект, перекрёстки — один, другой. Пробки, светофоры, пешеходные переходы. Динь на автопилоте плыл сквозь сырой, тёмно-серый мартовский город, а в ушах всё звучало эхом «Острожнее на дороге».  
Пересечение двух проспектов плюс трамвайные рельсы. Динь удачно занял полосу и одним из первых тронулся на «зелёный». «Осторожнее!» — он успел ударить по тормозам до того, как осознал причину.  
Справа налево, в жалких двадцати сантиметрах от переднего бампера его автомобиля пронёсся огромный, начищенный до блеска чёрный джип. На свой «красный», естественно.  
Динь отпустил вдавленную в пол педаль тормоза, только когда сзади ему нервно засигналили. Медленно тронулся, проехал перекрёсток, снова затормозил, но уже на обочине. Разжал сведённые судорогой на руле пальцы.  
«Осторожнее на дороге».  
— Спасибо, — хрипло выдохнул Динь. — Спасибо, Рой.

***

На его неброской, но элегантной визитке значилось «Дымов Денис Александрович. Руководитель проектной группы». Он водил снежно-белый «мерседес» Е-серии и носил сшитые на заказ вещи, не без гордости причисляя себя к верхней границе среднего класса.  
В личной жизни Динь был не менее успешен, чем в профессиональной деятельности. Три года назад на одной из коктейльных вечеринок он встретил восхитительную рыжеволосую ведьмочку Аллу, тут же попал в плен её кошачьих зелёных глаз и закрутил безумный роман. Друзья пророчили ему быстрое расставание, но вопреки всем прогнозам парочка не просто до сих пор была вместе, но и объявила о своей помолвке.

Динь сделал Алле предложение полтора месяца назад: в аномально тёплом, дождливом феврале. Действуя по традиционно-романтичному сценарию, он заказал VIP столик в одном из лучших ресторанов города и после изысканного ужина протянул возлюбленной бархатную коробочку с бледно-золотым ободком кольца.  
— Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Она смущённо зарумянилась и, кокетливо взмахнув пушистыми ресницами, жарко выдохнула: — Да!  
Потом они танцевали, потом заказали десерт и шампанское, которое Динь только слегка пригубил: как-никак, он был за рулём.  
— Я ненадолго, — Алла грациозно встала из-за стола. — Не скучай!  
— Постараюсь, — Динь с удовольствием проводил взглядом её соблазнительную фигурку в «маленьком чёрном платье». Расслабленно скользнул глазами по залу: были заняты почти все столики, а вот барная стойка пока пустовала — за ней сидел всего один посетитель, небрежно покачивающий в руках наполовину полный стакан виски.  
Даже тень предчувствия не коснулась беззаботной души Диня при виде этого высокого полуседого человека. Счастливый жених, он сделал ещё глоток шампанского, закусил парой виноградинок. Потянулся за переведённым в бесшумный режим смартфоном, но вовремя опомнился: работа будет завтра, а этот вечер задумывался исключительно для приятных вещей. Тем более, что Алла уже возвращалась, пересекая зал танцующей, упругой походкой.

Когда она проходила мимо барной стойки, любитель виски неожиданно поднялся ей наперерез. Динь моментально напрягся: конечно, он не любил разборки, но если этот тип сделает в сторону Аллы хотя бы намёк на грубый жест… К счастью, разговор не занял больше двух-трёх фраз, и девушка беспрепятственно продолжила путь.  
— Что ему было нужно? — немного резко спросил Динь, когда возлюбленная подошла к их столику.  
— Хотел познакомиться, — Алла небрежно повела плечами. — Я сказала, что не одна, и он отстал.  
Динь несколько расслабился, но на всякий случай ещё раз недобро посмотрел в сторону бара.  
За стойкой больше никого не было.

***

В тот вечер на улице вовсю вливал дождь пополам со снегом, и наверное поэтому Динь не сразу заметил пешехода на выезде со стоянки ресторана. Он успел затормозить, но бампер «мерседеса» всё равно несильно толкнул тёмную мужскую фигуру. Пешеход упал, а перепуганный Динь опрометью выскочил из машины.  
— Куда ж ты смотришь! — зло закричал он на шебуршащегося у переднего колеса человека.  
— Прошу прощения, — невнятно пробормотал тот, цепляясь за капот и пытаясь подняться.  
— Давай руку! — в нос подошедшему совсем близко Диню ударил густой запах спиртного. Он брезгливо скривился, но забирать назад предложение помощи всё равно не стал. Пьянчужка, оказавшийся тем самым странным типом из бара, неожиданно крепко ухватился за протянутую ладонь, и тогда _это_ случилось в первый раз.

Время исчезло. Динь стоял в центре сверкающего ночного мира, и шарики дождинок звёздами переливались в воздухе, нанизанные на незримые нити-струны. Каждая звенела собственной радостью, голоса сливались в громогласный хвалебный гимн, и Динь понял, что беззвучно поёт вместе с ними. Поёт, утопая в широко распахнутых тёмных глазах своего случайного визави. Тот тоже не сумел остаться в стороне, и в общий хор влился его богатый бархатный баритон.

Отзвучал последний, выворачивающий душу наизнанку, аккорд — и наступила следующая секунда.  
Оглушённый, потерянный Динь стоял в свете фар под холодным февральским дождём. В его до сих пор протянутой руке больше не было чужой ладони, а незнакомец, слегка покачиваясь, отступал назад.  
— Простите, — ещё раз повторил он перед тем, как раствориться в темноте.  
— Подожди! — поздно. Динь с силой взъерошил волосы: что это было? Да и вообще, было ли?  
— Дэн, всё в порядке? — встревоженная Алла тоже вышла из машины.  
— Да, да, садись, — о том, что случилось, он подумает позже. Если вообще даст себе труд размышлять над какими-то наркоманскими галлюцинациями.  
В этот вечер Динь возвращался домой на пенсионерской скорости «шестьдесят», чего за ним не водилось уже больше десяти лет.

***

И всё-таки Алла — ведьма. Сумела заставить его позабыть такое приключение!  
Лёжа на разворошенной кровати, Динь с удовольствием сытого хищника смотрел, как одевается его невеста.  
— Точно не останешься до утра?  
— Точно, — улыбнулась она. — Такси скоро подъедет.  
— Брось, я же сказал, что отвезу…  
— Нет, нет, нет, в такую погоду лучше сидеть дома, — Алла бабочкой порхнула к изголовью, желая всего лишь нежно чмокнуть жениха в нос, но вместо этого попала в сети глубокого долгого поцелуя.  
Негромко звякнул внутренний телефон, отвлекая влюблённых от приятного времяпрепровождения.  
— Это такси, — девушка рыжей лисицей выскользнула из объятий. — Всё, я ушла.  
— Позвони из дома! — крикнул Динь ей вслед, получив в ответ невнятное «Хорошо» и щелчок замка. — Чертовка! — он откинулся на подушки. Нет, серьёзно — она идеальна. Красавица, умница, с лёгким характером, а уж что творит в постели — м-м-м!  
Вот только с нею мгновения не застывают полароидным снимком, и дождинки не поют «Аллилуйя!» после одного-единственного прикосновения. Динь нервно дёрнулся: глюк, это был глюк, или гипноз, или он не знает что, но в любом случае самым правильным будет выкинуть нелепый случай из головы.

Что ж, у него получилось не вспоминать целых три дня. На четвёртый под рёбрами закопошились смутное беспокойство и томление. Хотелось чего-то, но чего именно — Динь затруднялся сформулировать. На уикенд они с Аллой устроили настоящий секс-марафон, двое суток не вылезая из кровати, однако это только усилило жажду _иного_. Наконец в понедельник Динь сдался и, закончив с работой пораньше, поехал к памятному ресторану.  
Он поднялся в зал и полчаса просидел за барной стойкой, исключительно для видимости заказав бокал сухого красного. Попробовал выяснить у бармена, кем мог быть прошлонедельный незнакомец — безрезультатно. Решив, наконец, что впустую тратит время, Динь расплатился по счёту и спустился к машине. Небо хмурилось тучами, но лужи уже отблёскивали тончайшей корочкой льда.

Объект его не самых внятных поисков попался на глаза случайно, когда Динь остановился на первом светофоре после выезда со стоянки ресторана. Высокий наполовину седой мужчина в чёрном полупальто перешёл дорогу, направляясь, кажется, к просвету между многоэтажками в «крепостной стене» микрорайона. В этот момент загорелся «зелёный», и Динь совершенно по-хамски, через полосу рванул направо, получив свою законную порцию гневных гудков.  
Он запарковался на единственное свободное место у обочины, прямо перед носом какой-то «Ауди», выскочил из машины и закрутил головой. Ни следа искомого незнакомца. Тогда Динь наобум нырнул под ближайшую арку во дворы микрорайона. Напряжённо озираясь, миновал один дом, второй и каким-то чудом заметил впереди мелькнувшую в тусклом жёлтом свете фонаря фигуру.  
— Подождите!  
Человек остановился. Обернулся и задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу, наблюдая за спешащим к нему Динем.  
— Здравствуйте! — нет, это точно тот самый тип из бара. Непроницаемо-тёмный взгляд, седина, острые скулы. — Вы меня не помните?  
— Помню, — и голос: глубокий, с бархатными обертонами.  
— Я просто хотел узнать… С вами всё в порядке?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — Динь понятия не имел, как бы потактичнее перейти к интересующему его вопросу. И стоит ли переходить, и зачем он вообще искал этого человека? — Простите, что тогда так получилось: дождь, я не заметил…  
— Нестрашно, — незнакомец небрежно отмахнулся от скомканных извинений.  
Динь прикусил щеку. Ладно, в таком случае ход конём.  
— Дымов, — он протянул руку.  
Незнакомец слегка замялся, но на предложенное рукопожатие ответил: — Рой.

В этот раз прикосновение не принесло каких-то темпоральных вывертов. Просто с реальности вдруг смахнули вековечный слой пыли, и она, обновлённая, засияла изначальными красками: драгоценным золотом искусственного света на бархате ночи, тысячами безымянных оттенков темноты и янтаря. Прозрачная стылость зимнего воздуха приятно контрастировала с жаром ладони нового знакомца. И запахи, запахи внезапно стали такими выпуклыми: замерзающая вода, прелая трава газона, едва слышимый автомобильный выхлоп. От Роя тоже пахло — табаком и алкоголем, и раньше бы Динь только брезгливо поморщился от такого сочетания, но сейчас он мог различить за ними ещё один аромат, несоизмеримо более приятный.  
Предупреждающе тренькнул внутренний звоночек: они чересчур, неприлично близко друг к другу. Динь удивился странному слову «неприлично» — почему, кто так решил? Однако расстояние действительно сократилось: приходилось немного запрокидывать голову, чтобы не терять зрительный контакт. «Наверное, нужно придумать что-то ещё», — неуловимый, но такой важный запах никак не получалось распознать. Похоже, Рой понял его проблему и предложил своё решение, молча прижавшись щекой к щеке.  
Горячая нежность кожи оказалась настолько восхитительной, что о неё хотелось тереться одуревшим от валерьянки котом. А ещё Динь наконец-то разобрал по ноткам чудесный аромат и теперь откровенно наслаждался каждым вдохом. Ему было спокойно, правильно и чуточку любопытно: что будет, если пойти дальше?

И вот тут нетронутые дурманом остатки рассудка взвыли тревожной сиреной. Динь разом осознал: где он, с кем он и что собирается делать, в ужасе отшатнулся назад и разорвал гибельный контакт.  
— Что за на хрен?! — его колотила крупная дрожь. — Что тебе от меня?.. — осёкся. Ничего, ведь это же не Рой потратил на поиски весь вечер, не Рой окликнул его и уж тем более не Рой первым протянул руку.  
— Я не знаю, — панические нотки некрасиво искажали глубину голоса нового знакомца. — Я понятия не имею, я…  
Одинаково напуганные, они смотрели друг на друга, и всего один вопрос стоял между ними: что делать дальше?  
— Разойтись и забыть, — зло предложил Динь. — И никогда больше не вспоминать этот бред.  
— Оптимистично, — криво усмехнулся в ответ Рой. — Но если хочешь, то можем попробовать.  
— Тогда прощай, — Динь сделал шаг назад, отчего-то не имея сил сразу же повернуться к собеседнику спиной.  
— Дымов.  
— Да?  
— На всякий случай: вечером следующего понедельника я буду в сквере за микрорайоном, — Рой неопределённо махнул рукой куда-то в сторону.  
— Не понадобится, — упрямо вскинул подбородок Динь. — Всё, пока.  
— Пока, Дымов.

***

К пятнице Динь был готов либо устроить массовый расстрел, либо застрелиться самому. Он раздражался по мелочам, не мог есть и почти не спал. Подчинённые ходили на цыпочках, а на еженедельном мониторинге руководитель проектной группы Дымов с таким мизантропическим удовольствием раскритиковал очередную стратегию развития, предложенную отделом планирования, что его речь грозила разойтись на цитаты и превратиться в корпоративную легенду.  
Прекрасно понимая собственную неадекватность, Динь несколько дней подряд изобретал поводы для отказов встречаться с невестой. В итоге Алла приехала к нему в пятницу вечером, без приглашения и в одной шубке на голое тело. Экспромт удался — Динь ненадолго, но отвлёкся от выжигающей душу тоски и острой нелюбви к себе и миру. Вот только потом всё стало ещё горше. Он лежал рядом со спящей возлюбленной, вдыхал аромат её волос (какой-то приторный парфюм, возможно с афродизиаком?) и никак не мог отыскать в нём те особые нотки, от которых по спине начинают бегать мурашки, а губы сами собой растягиваются в блаженную улыбку.

И всё равно, он не собирался никуда ехать в понедельник. Переживания этой недели слишком сильно напоминали описания наркотической ломки, и если бы получилось их перетерпеть… Одним словом, Динь совершенно искренне планировал после работы вернуться домой, но каким-то непонятным образом оказался возле сквера за _тем самым_ микрорайоном.  
Рой был там, как и обещал: неторопливо прогуливался по центральной аллее, разминая в пальцах сигарету. Динь дождался, пока он закурит, и только тогда подошёл ближе.  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — едва начатая сигарета тут же полетела в урну. — Пойдём?  
Если бы Динь не бросил все силы на борьбу с желанием немедленно, мёртвой хваткой стиснуть ладонь Роя, то, наверное, попросил бы уточнить: куда пойдём, зачем пойдём? Но он только судорожно кивнул в ответ.  
Это была однушка на последнем этаже панельной девятиэтажки. Лифт не работал, и пока они поднимались по порядком загаженной, дурно пахнущей лестнице, Диня начало лихорадить от нервного напряжения. Тем не менее он позволил Рою открыть металлическую дверь, по периметру которой торчали незакрытые ошмётки монтажной пены, вошёл внутрь и только тогда с силой сжал вожделенные пальцы.

Динь почти не запомнил детали того — первого — раза. Но в том, что никогда за всю свою жизнь он и близко не испытывал чего-то столь же прекрасного, был уверен на сто пятьдесят процентов. Словно кто-то могущественный и добрый взял его измятую, тусклую душонку, бережно счистил с неё всю грязь тревог, обид и разочарований, разгладил как следует и вложил обратно. Растерянно-счастливый Динь не мигая смотрел сверху вниз в тёмную синеву глаз своего уже любовника, и не находил в ней ничего, кроме собственного отражения.  
А потом его аккуратно, но как-то обидно перекатили на кровать. Будто он, Динь, не живой человек, а так, неодушевлённая вещь.  
— Салфетки в тумбочке с твоей стороны, — равнодушно заметил Рой, потянувшись за валяющейся на полу рубашкой, и от этой обыденной, пустой фразы всё радостное и светлое испарилось каплей воды на раскалённой сковородке.  
Меньше всего Динь ожидал настолько грубого спуска с небес на землю, отчего моментально разозлился. До хруста сжав зубы, он резко вскочил с постели и принялся одеваться практически с армейской скоростью.  
— Дымов! — оклик догнал его уже в прихожей.  
— Что? — выплюнул Динь.  
— Телефон запиши.  
— Да пошёл ты!.. — Динь пробкой от шампанского вылетел на площадку, от души шарахнул дверью и загрохотал по ступенькам вниз.  
«Вот же дрянь, „телефон запиши“, вот же сволочь! Да чтоб я ещё раз, хоть когда-нибудь!..»  
Стоит ли говорить, что его непоколебимой решимости хватило ровно на четыре дня?

***

Диню было плохо. Намного, намного хуже чем оба раза перед этим. От чёрной дыры под сердцем не спасали ни секс, ни алкоголь, ни попытки воззвать к собственной гордости. Он не просто стал невыносимым на работе, он впервые за три года поссорился с Аллой, когда та попыталась выяснить причины настолько нехарактерного поведения жениха.  
Самым поганым было то, что Динь прекрасно видел, где перегнул палку, но удержать себя не смог. «За что, ну за что мне это?» — риторически вопрошал он мироздание после ссоры с любимой, накачиваясь выдержанным коньяком у себя в квартире. Кто виноват и что делать — два извечных русских вопроса терзали полупьяного Диня, и ни на один из них он не находил ответа.  
Конечно, проще всего было бы обвинить Роя. Или судьбу, или карму, или маленьких зелёных человечков. От злой усмешки губы сводила судорога: нет уж, никогда раньше он не перекладывал на других ответственность за собственные косяки, не станет и сейчас. Сам искал, сам нашёл, самому же и разгребать.

Динь снова приехал к проклятому микрорайону. Была пятница, они не договаривались, и вообще… «Телефон запиши», ага. Динь решительно вышел из машины. Не найдёт — значит, будет думать над выходом дальше.  
С низкого, равнодушного неба медленно падали редкие снежные хлопья. На переломе февраля и марта зима вдруг опомнилась и решила отыграться за все аномалии этого сезона. Динь поднял воротник повыше и зашагал к ажурным кованым воротам на входе в сквер.  
Рой обнаружился на лавочке возле сухой чаши центрального фонтана. Динь едва не проглядел его сгорбленную неподвижную фигуру, но гадская чёрная дыра вовремя толкнула под рёбра: «Смотри внимательнее».  
Конечно, подходить было унизительно, но разве у наркоманов бывает гордость? Динь молча сел рядом. Устало вытянул ноги и откинулся на спинку, подняв лицо к роняющему белые холодные пушинки небу.  
— Запишешь номер?  
— Ага.  
Рой продиктовал десять цифр.  
— Легко запоминается. Специально выбирал?  
— Нет, просто совпало.  
Совпало. Как совпало им встретиться три недели назад. Как совпало коснуться друг друга и угодить в ловушку, из которой, кажется, нет выхода.  
— Пойдём?  
— А есть куда?  
— Да. Я договорился. На всякий случай.  
Последний февральский снег уверенно засыпал две неровные цепочки следов.

***

На следующий день терзаемый совестью Динь помирился с Аллой, выстелив цветами порог её квартиры и открытый балкон на двенадцатом этаже. Последнее, естественно, он осуществил не лично, а с помощью промышленных альпинистов, но впечатление тем не менее произвёл сногсшибательное. Далее последовало хрестоматийное продолжение в виде билетов на закрытую выставку современного искусства, ужина при свечах и умопомрачительного секса в роскошном номере для новобрачных. Чертовски романтично, если отвлечься от ситуации в целом.  
А ситуация пугала: перерывы между «дозами» становились всё короче. Динь чувствовал, как, набирая скорость, скользит в пропасть и не имеет ни малейшей возможности зацепиться, чтобы притормозить. Правда, он малодушничал и старался вообще думать о происходящем как можно меньше, потому что иначе ему виделся всего один путь: вниз из окна офиса на двадцатом этаже корпоративной высотки.  
Забавно, но Динь до сих пор был твёрдо уверен своей ориентации: как бы ни выглядело со стороны происходящее между ним и Роем, к сексу это имело отношение в самую последнюю очередь. И потом, он ведь не переставал любить Аллу. Он хотел жениться на ней, хотел от неё детей. И кто виноват в том, что эта обычная человеческая любовь терялась на фоне огромного, не имеющего названия даже не чувства, но состояния души и тела?

Как бы Динь ни пытался, совсем уж распараллелить эти две стороны жизни у него не выходило. Наконец настал тот чёрный миг, когда он ясно осознал, что по-настоящему живёт только в короткие минуты свиданий на съёмных квартирах, а всё остальное время либо терзается виной и отвращением, либо жаждет новой «дозы». Понимание накрыло его как раз после очередного _слияния_ , и Динь со страшной силой пожелал, чтобы на него вот прямо сейчас рухнула бетонная плита потолочного перекрытия.  
Впрочем, куда более реальным выглядел вариант пустить автомобиль с моста в реку. Глубины там, в принципе, хватит, надо только не забыть заблокировать окна и двери. Динь так и этак обкатывал в уме порождённую отчаянием мысль, которая казалась всё более и более осуществимой.  
— Дымов.  
Динь вздрогнул и посмотрел на сидящего рядом на кровати любовника. Взгляд Роя был тёмен и тяжел, как могильное надгробие.  
— Выкинь эти глупости из головы.  
Динь бы ответил «Какие глупости?» или «Не понимаю, о чём ты», но у него вдруг отнялся язык. Они ещё некоторое время гипнотизировали друг друга, а потом Рой отвернулся и полез в тумбочку за неизменной сигаретной пачкой.  
— Если бы я мог, — глухим от тоски и безнадёжности голосом сказал он, — если бы я знал, что тебе это поможет, то давно исчез бы из города.  
Динь прикусил щеку и отвёл глаза. Хорош он, ничего не скажешь: так упивался собственными проблемами, что совсем позабыл о втором обитателе этого ада.

С того раза интервал сделался постоянным: три дня, а если собрать в кулак ошмётки воли, то и четыре.  
Они достигли дна пропасти.


	2. Любовь как принятие

Утром следующего после неслучившегося ДТП дня, даже до первой чашки кофе Динь выстучал на смартфоне кислотой въевшийся в память номер.  
— Абонент не отвечает или временно недоступен. Пожалуйста…  
— Дьявол! — ругнулся Динь. Но это было чертовски странно — обычно он всегда дозванивался сразу. Беспокойство выпустило коготки, слегка царапнув душу: что могло случиться? Динь зло приказал зверюге следить за своими конечностями и пошёл завтракать.  
Он ещё дважды набирал номер Роя — на корпоративной парковке и после десятичасовой планёрки, но с тем же результатом. Беспокойство уже не просто демонстрировало остроту когтей — вовсю щерило клыкастую пасть.

Трубку сняли перед самым обедом.  
— Да?  
— Надо встретиться, — выплюнул Динь, проглотив гневное «Где тебя черти носят?!». И тут же уточнил: — Поговорить.  
— Когда и где? — зар-раза, как ему всегда удаются такие ровные, светские интонации?  
— В два часа, северный лесопарк, на стоянке, — а время-то двенадцать, рабочая пятница в самом разгаре, вечером вообще еженедельное совещание. Н-да, похоже, что он сделал хуже исключительно самому себе.  
— Хорошо.  
Динь с силой нажал отбой.  
Так сложилось, что он всегда звонил и клал трубку первым. Говорил «Надо встретиться», получал в ответ неизменное «Хорошо», а через некоторое время — СМС с адресом. В целях конспирации Динь стирал и сообщение, и запись о звонке, во всём полагаясь на собственную память.  
Порой он задавался вопросом: что это? Вежливость? Безразличие? Признание его, Диня, ведущей роли? «Спросить сегодня?» — «мерседес» летел по автостраде со скоростью сто тридцать — быстро разобраться с делами всё-таки не получилось, а опаздывать не хотелось.

Он был в точке рандеву ровно без одной минуты два. Стоянка пустовала — как-никак будний день, — поэтому при желании можно было запарковаться хоть по диагонали. Динь вышел из машины, сделал первый вдох солнечного, соснового воздуха и как-то разом успокоился. Впрочем, истинной причиной резкой перемены настроения стала отнюдь не весенняя свежесть пробуждающейся природы, а высокая фигура в традиционном чёрном полупальто, маячившая у начала центральной аллеи. Традиционная же, только-только раскуренная сигарета дымным метеором полетела в урну, и теперь Рой просто ждал, когда инициатор встречи соизволит подойти к нему.  
— Пройдёмся? — на всякий случай Динь оставил между ними полметра свободного пространства. Жажда прикосновения напоминала о себе лишь лёгким покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, но бережёного, как известно, бог бережёт.  
Рой оценивающе посмотрел на тонкие, безупречно начищенные туфли партнёра и нейтрально поинтересовался: — Дымов, ты уверен? В лесу ещё снег не растаял.  
Динь вызывающе сощурился: — Уверен.  
Рой только слегка пожал плечами и молча зашагал в глубь лесопарка.

Упрямцу повезло: хотя под деревьями до сих пор лежали сугробы, асфальтовые дорожки уже были чистыми и сухими.  
— Откуда взялось твоё вчерашнее «Осторожней на дороге»?  
— Интуиция.  
— Вот как. И часто она срабатывает?  
— Если дело касается тебя, то всегда.  
Динь задумался, сопоставляя факты.  
— Тот первый раз, в сквере… Ты заранее снял квартиру тоже из-за предчувствия? И следующая встреча, после того, как я не стал записывать номер?  
— Первый раз — да. Второй — частично. Я знал, что просто так это не закончится, но насчёт дня уверен не был. Просто приходил в сквер каждый вечер.  
— Каждый вечер договариваясь о жилье?  
— Да.  
Динь остановился и в некотором шоке посмотрел на собеседника. Впервые в жизни он встретил человека, который бы настолько спокойно и буднично говорил о не самом ординарном своём поступке. Не рисуясь и не напуская на себя демонстративно-жертвенный вид.  
— Рой, — после короткой паузы они снова зашагали бок о бок, — у тебя есть предположения, отчего это случилось именно с нами?  
— Есть. Целых два.  
— Неплохо!  
— Напрасно радуешься: ни одно из них нельзя проверить.  
— И всё же, можно поподробнее?  
— Конечно, — Рой помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом заговорил с нехарактерными для его обычной речи лекторскими интонациями: — Первым на ум приходит Платон с его андрогинами — существами, представляющими собой двух сросшихся людей. Когда-то Зевс силой разделил их пополам, превратив таким образом в обычных слабых смертных. Но память о былом единстве продолжает жить в этих созданиях, и когда они встречаются, то не способны противиться притяжению.  
— Понятно, — сплошные антинаучные сказки для антинаучного феномена. — А второе предположение?  
— Кармическая связь длиной в несколько перерождений плюс тантра. Вообще, с точки зрения практики Ваджраяны наши метания — вопиющая нелепость. Получить редчайший шанс реализации за одну жизнь и так цепляться за профанное существование могут только глупцы.  
— Э-э, не уверен, что правильно понимаю смысл слова «реализация» в таком контексте, — Динь предпочёл проглотить «глупцов».  
— Познание своей истинной природы, становление буддой.  
— С ума сойти, — меньше всего он мог представить себя Просветлённым, особенно через столь бездуховную вещь, как секс. — Откуда вообще такая эрудиция?  
— От так и не добитых во мне востоковеде и философе-дилетанте, — Рой задумчиво рассматривал верхушки сосен. — Тем не менее ни один из вариантов не предлагает способа разорвать связь.  
Динь прикусил губу: плохая новость, но, говоря по правде, чего-то подобного стоило ожидать. Слишком уж всё сильно и без остатка.  
— Вот же дрянь, — тоскливо вздохнул он. — А я жениться хотел… хочу. Даже предложение сделал.  
— Мне жаль, — простые слова прозвучали так, что стало ясно — действительно жаль. — Я буду и дальше искать выход, но гарантий, сам понимаешь, никаких.  
Он делает это ради меня, ошарашенно понял Динь. Не ради себя, на себя ему, похоже, давно плевать, а ради меня и Аллы. Так странно, непривычно, и я должен чувствовать себя в долгу, но вот почему-то нет. Из-за того ли, что ему от меня ничего не надо взамен? Он просто будет искать выход за нас двоих: так же, как просто приходил каждый промозглый мартовский вечер в сквер, почти неделю — чтобы я смог найти его.  
— Послушай, — Динь счёл за лучшее сменить тему, — насчёт «недобитого востоковеда». «Пусть все живые существа обретут счастье…» — это что?  
— Буддийская медитация о Четырёх Безмерных добродетелях.  
Очень понятно.  
— По сути, она описывает наши переживания в, хм-м, процессе, — соизволил добавить Рой в ответ на выразительный взгляд Диня.  
— Да? Впрочем, действительно: счастье, избавление от страдания, равностность… Никогда не приходило в голову сопоставить.  
Они повернули обратно к стоянке.  
— Куда тебя подвезти? — спросил Динь.  
— Никуда. Доберусь своим ходом.  
— Да ты посинеешь автобус ждать!  
— Причём тут автобус? Пойду пешком.  
Нет, этому человеку определённо нравится, когда у Диня ошарашенный вид.  
— До города двадцать с лишним километров, — спокойствие, только спокойствие.  
— Я знаю.  
— Это три часа времени.  
— Можно быстрее, если знать короткий путь.  
— Так, — они уже подошли к «мерседесу». — Хватит чушь нести. Никуда ты один пешком не пойдёшь, поэтому давай садись, — Динь приглашающе открыл пассажирскую дверцу.  
Долгие полминуты Рой переводил взгляд с автомобильного чрева на спутника и обратно, но всё-таки уселся внутрь.  
— Отлично, — Динь быстро занял место водителя и как бы между прочим заблокировал замки на дверях. — Куда тебя довезти, говоришь?  
— До трамвайки. Можно взять? — Рой указал на пару конфет, завалявшихся между сиденьями в подставке для стакана.  
— Бери, — великодушно разрешил Динь. — Любишь карамельки?  
— «Барбариски».  
— А. А мне больше «Дюшес» нравится.  
— Слишком приторные, на мой вкус.  
«Мы обсуждаем достоинства карамели таким тоном, каким иные говорят о сортах коньяка», — Динь спрятал невольную улыбку. Карма там или андрогины, но до какой же степени ему сейчас хорошо и спокойно!

«Мерседес» плавно вырулил на автостраду и начал разгоняться. Динь привычно выставил круиз-контроль на отметке «120». За окнами плыли поля, разделённые лесополосами, потом дорога нырнула в лес. Спуск, подъём, резкий поворот — он любил проходить этот участок на скорости, чтобы слегка замирало в груди.  
— Дымов, останови.  
Динь вздрогнул и резко затормозил. Ремень безопасности болезненно впился в плечо и живот, защёлку слегка подклинило, так что пока Динь отстёгивался, его пассажир успел выбраться наружу, чересчур нервно хлопнув дверью.  
— В чём дело?  
Рой не ответил, жадно раскуривая сигарету. Затянулся раз, другой и поднял на партнёра тёмные, непроницаемые глаза.  
— Всё, Дымов, я дальше пешком. Спасибо, что подкинул.  
— В чём дело? — настойчиво повторил Динь.  
— Ни в чём.  
— Тогда садись.  
— Нет.  
Взгляды столкнулись, как клинки, высекая друг из друга искры.  
— «Нет» значит, — сквозь зубы процедил Динь. — Хорошо.  
Он вернулся в машину, порылся в бардачке в поисках нужной визитки. Нашёл, набрал номер: — Эвакуатор? Я бы хотел, чтобы вы забрали мою машину. Объездная, десятый километр, в лесу. Белый «мерседес», регистрационный номер «м108ро». Да. Да, всё верно. К сожалению, не смогу дождаться. Вечером, в крайнем случае завтра. Спасибо, всего доброго, — Динь повесил трубку и вынул ключи из замка зажигания. Рассовал по карманам бумажник и документы, снова выбрался наружу.

Рой как раз докуривал вторую сигарету.  
— Ну что, пошли? — спросил у него Динь, с мрачным удовольствием наблюдая совершенно человеческое изумление на секунду прорвавшееся сквозь равнодушную маску на лице спутника.  
— Дымов, там грязь, снег и пара часов ходьбы, — Рой почти сразу же вернул контроль над собственными эмоциями, отчего голос его прозвучал привычно-нейтрально.  
Динь только вскинул бровь: — И что?  
Как и в лесопарке, вместо дальнейших уговоров Рой просто пошёл вперёд, показывая дорогу.

***

Примерно через час стали очевидны две вещи. Во-первых, туфли из лимитированной коллекции известного итальянского дизайнера оказались ни черта не приспособленными к прогулкам по бездорожью. Как и длинное, пижонское пальто. А во-вторых, спортзал дважды в неделю — вовсе не гарантия выносливости.  
— Ещё минут двадцать до остановки, — сочувствующе сказал до обидного свежий и полный сил Рой.  
— А потом? — Динь сердито сдул с глаз настырную русую прядь.  
— Сядешь на автобус и где-то через полчаса будешь в центре. Или вызовешь такси.  
— А ты?  
— Мне останется ещё примерно столько же идти до дома.  
— Отлично. Провожу тебя и оттуда вызову машину.  
Динь искренне ожидал отповеди вроде «Дымов, я тебе не девочка, чтобы меня до подъезда провожать», но вместо этого Рой только тихо вздохнул и взял упрямца за руку.  
Идти стало легче. Пускай в туфлях по-прежнему неприятно хлюпало, а грязные, вымокшие полы пальто путались в ногах, но отношение к этому сместилось в философскую сторону. Тяжело? Что ж, бывает. Осталось каких-то жалких сорок минут — неужели он, Динь, не дойдёт? Особенно если чужая горячая ладонь так щедро делится с ним собственными теплом и силами.

К сожалению, когда они добрались до частного сектора в пригороде, сплетение пальцев пришлось распустить, и свинцовая усталость снова придавила Диня к земле.  
— Посмотри на неё со стороны, — негромко посоветовал Рой. — Будто это не твоё ощущение, а кого-то другого. Рассмотри все оттенки и нюансы. Не борись, просто наблюдай.  
— Зачем? — Динь послушно попытался абстрагироваться от физического дискомфорта.  
— Потому что ты — это не твоё тело, не твои эмоции и не твой разум.   
— А кто же тогда? — бред, конечно, но хотя бы отвлекает.  
— То, что никогда не рождалось и никогда не умрёт, не имеет ни границ, ни разделения, обитает вне времени и вне пространства.  
— Знаешь, пару месяцев назад я бы тебя послал, — хмыкнул Динь. — А сейчас, кажется, понимаю.  
— В этом-то вся проблема разговоров об истинной природе реальности. До тех пор, пока сам не получишь соответствующий опыт, никакими словами нет веры.  
— И давно этот опыт получил лично ты?  
— Полтора месяца назад. Ранее все мои знания носили чисто теоретический характер. Мы пришли.  
— Серьёзно? — прячущийся за покосившимся деревянным забором грязно-белый домишко меньше всего походил на обитаемое жилище.  
Рой счёл вопрос риторическим. Встав на цыпочки и потянувшись через верх калитки, он откинул находящуюся с внутренней стороны щеколду. Дверь во двор открылась с гостеприимным скрипом.  
В принципе, Диня никто не приглашал заходить, но ведь и не запрещал тоже. Он закрыл калитку и, пока Рой возился с замком на двери дома, с любопытством осмотрелся. Двор был запущен и крайне невелик. От соседских участков его отделяли не столько остатки шиферного забора, сколько заросли шиповника и поросль американского клёна. За домом же когда-то был плодовый сад, сейчас превратившийся в настоящие джунгли, грозившие вот-вот поглотить неказистое творение человеческих рук.

Между тем, хозяин уже вошёл внутрь своего обиталища. Динь припомнил поговорку про «второе счастье» и последовал за ним.  
Домишко представлял собой одну большую комнату, от которой отрезали тесные клетушки санузла и кухни. Вход в жилую часть предваряли крохотные тёмные сени, где незваный гость едва не приложился лбом о верхнюю перекладину дверного проёма. Потолки были предсказуемо низкими, и Динь терялся в догадках, как Рой с его ростом умудряется не цепляться за них макушкой. Но всё же из-за общей аскетичности обстановки — стол, стул, грубо сколоченная кровать у стены да рассыхающийся от времени платяной шкаф — ощущения тесноты и зажатости помещения не появлялось. Больше всего Диня поразила какая-то патологическая чистота: ни пылинки на подоконниках небольших двухрамных окон, ни соринки на крашенных досках пола. Все форточки стояли нараспашку, несмотря на не самую тёплую погоду, отчего воздух в комнате был по-весеннему свежим, а бак газового котла громко гудел в своём углу от пульсирующего в его чреве пламени.

— Чай будешь? — вежливо предложил хозяин.  
— Можно, — строго говоря, после такой прогулки Динь не отказался бы от чего-нибудь посущественнее, однако так далеко его наглость пока не заходила.  
— Мокрые вещи развесь на крючках у котла, обувь поставь рядом, — Рой ушёл на кухню. — У двери найдёшь домашние войлочные сапоги — переобуйся в сухое, пока не простудился.  
— Ага, — Динь решил не заморачиваться и чётко следовать инструкциям. — В ванной что, света нет? — забеленный выключатель никаким образом не реагировал на щелчки тумблера.  
— Света нигде нет. Его отрезали ещё прежним владельцам за неуплату. Там справа на уровне руки полка с фонариком.  
— Очешуеть, — Динь в жизни бы не поверил, что кто-то может добровольно существовать в таких условиях. — А почему ты электричество не проведёшь?  
— Зачем?  
— Сотовый, например, заряжать.  
— С этим я могу и к соседям попроситься, — Рой вышел из кухни с двумя большими пиалами, до краёв наполненными молочно-серой жидкостью. — Садись.  
— Э-э, — стул-то был один. — А ты?  
— Постою.  
— Что, даже самой завалящейся табуретки нет?  
— Нет.  
— Может, хотя бы на кровать присядешь?  
— Кровать, Дымов, для того, чтобы на ней спать, а не чай пить. Если для тебя этот момент настолько принципиален, то могу сесть на пол.  
Это какая-то параллельная реальность, растерянно подумал Динь. Или ирреальность. Ладно, значит будем действовать нестандартно.  
Он выдвинул злополучный стул из закутка между столом и бочонком котла и уселся на правый край: — Ценю твой альтруизм, но на пол не нужно. Присоединяйся.  
Рой недоверчиво покачал головой, однако дальше упорствовать не стал. Динь тут же расслабленно привалился спиной к приятно горячей спине партнёра, вытянул к котлу гудящие ноги и наконец-то взял в руки свою пиалу. Изучающе посмотрел на её густое, маслянисто-молочное содержимое: — Это что?  
— Чай.  
Динь задумчиво покачал сосуд, понюхал питьё и уверенно постановил: — Это не чай.  
— Другого нет.  
Что означало: хочешь — пей, не хочешь — как хочешь. Полная свобода воли. Динь вздохнул: «Авось, не отравлюсь», — и пригубил подозрительный не-чай. Н-да, вкус как у солёной и перчёной молочной каши. Необычно, но не противно.  
— Тоже восточная штука? — кажется, он слышал о чём-то подобном.  
— Да. Такой чай готовят кочевники от Калмыкии до Тибета. Считается, что он отлично насыщает, согревает и бодрит.  
— Ты бывал там?  
— Где?  
— Ну, в Тибете, например.  
— Приходилось.  
— По работе или туристом?  
— По-всякому.

За окнами темнело: на землю необратимо спускались ранние мартовские сумерки. Не-чай подошёл к концу, насытив и согрев, но совершенно не взбодрив усталого Диня. Однако пора было собираться, вызывать такси, ехать домой — обратно к повседневности международных корпораций, комфорта элитного жилья и обязательств перед чудесной девушкой Аллой. «Не хочу, — малодушно подумал Динь. — Почему я вообще должен уходить оттуда, где хорошо и спокойно, туда, где менее хорошо и уж совсем не спокойно?». Но всё же он поставил пустую пиалу на стол и вытащил из кармана верный смартфон.  
— Не понял? — на экране светилась надпись «Экстренный вызов».  
— У нас тут «мёртвая зона» сотовых сетей, — Рой поднялся со стула, собрал посуду и ушёл на кухню. — Чтобы позвонить надо прогуляться до соседней улицы.  
Динь тяжело вздохнул: гулять ему отчаянно не хотелось.  
— Можешь остаться, — нейтрально предложил вернувшийся к столу Рой. Он принёс керосиновую лампу и теперь зажигал её с неторопливой обстоятельностью.  
Динь задумался. С одной стороны, он сейчас пребывал в состоянии полутрупа и с огромнейшим удовольствием банально завалился бы спать. С другой — ситуация зашла намного, намного дальше одержимости _близостью_. Остаться будет означать проявление симпатии уже не на экзотично-эзотерическом, а на вполне себе мирском, светском уровне.  
— У тебя кровать всего одна, — привёл он довод «против».  
— Попрошу у соседей раскладушку. Только пойми меня правильно: я не настаиваю. Если сильно устал, то давай я схожу вызвать такси.  
Можно соглашаться, решил Динь. Хороший вариант: никаких лишних телодвижений и машина к подъезду.  
— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением. В смысле останусь с ночёвкой, — он и в самом деле так сказал? Добровольно? Ох уж эти иррациональные пространства с лакунами в паутине сотовой связи! — Но при одном условии: обойдёмся без раскладушки.

***

Какой бы узкой ни была постель, на ней всегда найдётся место для двоих.  
На памяти Диня этот раз стал первым, когда не хотелось каких-то дополнительных физических удовольствий. Нет, конечно, можно было, но можно было и оставить всё как есть. Просто раствориться в тепле чужого тела, в его неповторимом, приятном запахе, в глухом стуке сердца и ровном ритме дыхания. Динь дайвером нырнул в сон без сновидений, но даже там с ним рядом оставалась тень _присутствия_.  
Пока не исчезли последние, тончайшие барьеры, и двое вновь не обрели когда-то забытую целостность.

***

Стоило только появиться сети, как одна за одной начали сыпаться СМС о пропущенных звонках.  
— Всем-то я нужен, — хмыкнул Динь и перевёл смартфон в беззвучный режим.  
Туманным серым утром нового дня они стояли на остановке и ждали заказанное такси. Рой катал в пальцах сигарету, Динь просто зябко переминался с ноги на ногу, стараясь поглубже спрятать нос в поднятый воротник.  
— А вот кстати, вчера ты весь вечер не курил.  
— Потому что терпеть не могу табачный запах и вкус.  
Динь опешил: — Тогда зачем?  
— За тем же, зачем пью крепкий алкоголь, сплю с женщинами и занимаюсь прочей саморазрушительной деятельностью, — Рой сосредоточенно изучал незажжёную никотиновую палочку. — Ради эксперимента.  
Фраза про женщин неожиданно неприятно царапнула, отчего Динь поспешил задать новый вопрос: — И какова цель твоих изысканий, если не секрет?  
— Выяснить, как скоро я подохну от такой жизни. Не дёргайся, Дымов. Чем дальше, тем сильнее я склоняюсь к выводу, что даже в этом меня постигла фатальная неудача. Вон твоё такси.  
— Ага, — Динь тоже посмотрел в сторону остановившегося неподалёку «Рено Логан». — Ладно, я позвоню.  
— Звони, — Рой чиркнул зажигалкой, подавая сигнал об окончании странных, ирреальных суток. Дальше всему следовало вернуться на круги своя, и Динь уже открыл пассажирскую дверцу машины, когда его вновь окликнули.  
— Дымов! — сердце пропустило удар. — Чтобы не вводить тебя в заблуждение: последние полтора месяца в моём списке значатся исключительно сигареты.  
Динь кивнул, давая понять, что услышал, и поторопился усесться в салон.  
Пока никто не заметил его нелепую, необоснованно счастливую улыбку.


	3. Любовь как любовь

Дома его ждали бледная бессонная Алла и полное окурков блюдце из дрезденского фарфора.  
— Дэн, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.  
Динь покаянно кивнул, стараясь игнорировать неприятное ощущение, возникшее при виде тонкой ментоловой сигареты в изящных пальчиках невесты.  
— Хорошо, там, где ты провёл ночь, не ловилась сеть. Но она же не пропала внезапно? Можно же было предупредить заранее?  
— Прости, я просто не подумал.  
— Дэн, ты меня поражаешь! — Алла с силой затушила сигарету. — Ты даже не даёшь себе труда придумать нечто правдоподобное. «Не подумал» — тебе же не шестнадцать лет!  
— Я не вру, — Динь твёрдо посмотрел ей в лицо. — Я на самом деле не знал, что выйдет так, как вышло. И мне на самом деле очень жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться.  
Возлюбленная сделала плавный шаг вперёд и испытывающе заглянула жениху в глаза.  
— Где ты был, Дымов? И с кем? — проникновенно поинтересовалась она.  
Динь не стал отводить взгляд: — Прости, я не могу рассказать. И, пожалуйста, не называй меня по фамилии.  
— Бессовестный, — кривая усмешка категорически не подходила чувственным, красиво очерченным губам Аллы. — Я ухожу и не желаю тебя видеть до тех пор, пока ты не соберёшься с мужеством поведать мне правду. Понял, Дымов?  
— Понял, — прохладно ответил Динь.  
— Тогда хорошего дня.  
К её чести, дверью она хлопать не стала.

***

Ситуация настойчиво требовала переосмысления. Динь настежь распахнул окна во всей квартире, выкрутил обогрев на максимум и с мстительным удовольствием отправил в мусор гору ментоловых окурков. Вместе с блюдечком и запачканной помадой кофейной чашкой. Потом он заказал пакет свежих круассанов из пекарни на первом этаже и даже успел сварить себе в турке лошадиную дозу кофе до того, как принесли выпечку.  
Позавтракав во второй раз ( _«Далеко ходил?» — «К соседке за молоком. Сегодня вот ещё и творог дала в нагрузку». — «Творог? Отлично! Мука, яйца есть?» — «Найду, если нужно. Только мука ячменная». — «Думаю, такая тоже сойдёт. В общем, готовься морально: на завтрак у нас будут сырники»._ ), Динь уселся за письменный стол, сгрёб в сторону валявшийся на нём мусор и положил перед собой чистый лист бумаги. Отвинтил колпачок перьевого «Паркера».

«Рой». Выведенное в заголовке слово уже само по себе было загадкой. Что это: имя, фамилия, прозвище? Сколько ему лет? До сорока или больше? Седина сбивает с толку, создавая диссонанс с сильным, жилистым телом и упругой кожей. Кем он работает? Он носит не самые дешёвые вещи и может себе позволить напиваться в дорогом заведении, однако живёт в хибаре без электричества и почти без мебели. Отчего не любит автомобили и предпочитает ходить пешком? Зачем ему его «эксперимент»? Вопросы, вопросы, на которые прошедшие сутки, когда они разговаривали больше, чем за все недели перед этим, не дали совершенно никаких ответов.

Динь покусал ручку, перевернул лист и написал «Алла».  
Как ни крути, а он ей изменял. И в физическом плане, и, вчера, в эмоциональном. Никаким помрачением, никакой _жаждой_ нельзя объяснить то, что он банально не вспомнил о невесте, принимая решение оставаться ночевать. Значит, он больше её не любит? Но почему тогда от безысходности душа рвётся на части: нельзя солгать, нельзя рассказать правду, а без этого невозможно примирение?  
С другой стороны, её сигареты и «Дымов» — как пенопластом по стеклу. Означает ли это, что он, м-м-м, испытывает к Рою определённую симпатию? Динь хмыкнул. Конечно, испытывает. Такую же, как к собственной руке, или ноге, или иной части тела. Пока они на месте, их не замечаешь, но ампутируйте «ненужную» конечность — и посмотрим, насколько дорога она вам была _на самом деле_.

Дымов, посмотри правде в глаза: даже если вы снова помиритесь, ты всё равно будешь продолжать ей лгать. Будешь пытаться одновременно жить на два мира — обычный и Роя — и рано или поздно сорвёшься.  
Но расстаться? Оторвать от сердца три счастливейших года, мечты о семье и детях? Причинить ей, ни в чём не повинной, жестокую боль? Или может, плюнуть на всё и уехать вдвоём, куда-нибудь за границу, чем дальше, тем лучше? На первое время его денег им хватит, а работу он наверняка найдёт.  
Если раньше не повесится на крюке люстры в каком-нибудь «Ритце».  
«Кого ты любишь, Дымов?»  
«Обоих».  
«Так не бывает».  
Динь смял листок. Патовая ситуация, значит, надо выждать. У него есть три дня до очередного приступа, чтобы принять решение. Всего три. Целых три.

***

В воскресенье Динь послал Алле огромный букет её любимых кроваво-алых роз и билет в фан-зону на концерт Кэйко Мацуи. Розы вернулись обратно, билет — нет, на что Динь только довольно кивнул самому себе.  
Он прочитал «Пир» Платона и, как бы ему не претили рассуждения о любви к юношам, вынужден был согласиться: да, очень похоже. Потом полез в буддийскую традицию, попетлял по её Колесницам и каким-то образом вышел на «Никаких границ» Кена Уилбера. Просмотрел по диагонали — чертовски похоже, только обычно люди ради этого годами медитируют в гималайских пещерах, а не огребают всё и сразу после единственного рукопожатия. Ситуация начинала походить не просто на безвыходную, но ещё и на уникальную.  
В понедельник Динь заказал в фотостудию, где работала его невеста, доставку обеда из китайского ресторана. Естественно, не только для неё, но и для всех её коллег. Плюс в два раза больший букет роз, который в этот раз не вернулся. «Отлично».

Меж тем драгоценное время передышки утекало: под солнечным сплетением зашевелился спрут _жажды_ , и память всё чаще подкидывала провокационные обрывки воспоминаний в самые неподходящие для этого моменты. Во вторник перед обедом Динь попросил дизайнера Людочку, неофициально несущую на своих хрупких плечиках груз секретарских обязанностей, при случае купить ему пакет «барбарисок». Через час карамельки уже лежали у него на столе в специально отведённой для них вазочке. Динь взял одну и долго перекатывал в пальцах, пока наконец не сообразил, чью привычку копирует. Тогда он резко сунул конфету в карман пиджака, набрал номер службы доставки и заказал для Аллы в студию очередной букет, коробку «Моцарта» и бутылку «Вдовы Клико».  
Расчёт оказался верным: в пять вечера ему пришло сообщение «Можешь меня встретить». Динь удовлетворённо улыбнулся — кому, как не ему, знать о специфическом действии шампанского на возлюбленную? Он в очередной раз манкировал собственными рабочими обязательствами, свалив всё на помощников, и через час уже выруливал с корпоративной стоянки.

Приступ случился за пару кварталов до цели. Сердце сначала замерло, а потом вдруг заколотилось, как обезумевшее. Стало трудно дышать, в глазах потемнело, и Динь почти на ощупь припарковался у обочины. Случилось что-то плохое, очень-очень плохое. «Алла!» — он кое-как выбрался из машины. На открытом пространстве ему несколько полегчало, и Динь целеустремлённо заковылял вперёд, позабыв даже поставить «мерседес» на сигнализацию.  
Место, где случилось несчастье, всегда можно узнать по скоплению людей. А если произошло ДТП, то и по автомобильной пробке.  
— Алла!  
Она стояла в окружении ещё трёх женщин, из которых Динь знал только её коллегу и подругу Элизу — яркую брюнетку, предпочитавшую стиль «милитари». Судя по тому, как Лиз обнимала Аллу за плечи, та из последних сил боролась со слезами.  
— Дэн! — все обиды были забыты, словно их никогда и не существовало. Динь крепко прижал к себе уже в голос рыдающую любимую.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он у сохранявшей похвальное самообладание Элизы.  
— Да носятся тут по дорогам всякие, — зло ощерилась та. — Алка по переходу до середины дошла, когда этот мудак на джипе выскочил. Сбил бы её, если б хороший человек навстречу не попался.  
— Да-а-а! — всхлипнула Алла. — Меня оттолкнул, а сам под колёса-а!  
Под колёса. Динь медленно перевёл взгляд на переход. Люди, машины объезжают затор — не разобрать, кто там лежит на асфальте.  
— «Скорую» вызвали? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Конечно! И их, и ментов, — возмутилась глупому вопросу Элиза. — Номер говнюка на джипе я тоже записала.  
— Умница, — похвалил Динь, осторожно отлепляя от себя плачущую невесту. — Лисёнок, я только схожу посмотрю, ладно? Может, помогу чем. Побудь пока с Лиз.  
Алла мужественно кивнула, вытирая ладошкой слёзы и окончательно уничтожая остатки макияжа. Динь коротко поцеловал её в губы и пошёл к месту происшествия. Отчего-то с каждым шагом ноги всё сильнее наливались свинцом, так что приходилось едва ли не силой заставлять себя не останавливаться.  
— Разрешите? — он чересчур внезапно оказался в первом ряду толпы сочувствующих зевак и никак не успел подготовиться к тому, что увидел.

«…как скоро я сдохну от такой жизни».  
Асфальт больно ударил по коленям, но Динь не обратил на это внимания, дрожащими руками нащупывая сонную артерию на шее Роя. Бьётся! Рвано, тихо, но бьётся! И кажется, или в самом деле пульсация становится чётче?  
«Нельзя разрывать контакт», — Динь с уверенным видом делал какие-то нелепые вещи: расстёгивал воротник Роевой рубашки, слушал дыхание, проверял пульс уже на худом прохладном запястье. Этот холод пугал его больше всего — Рой всегда был горячим, будто у него под бархатом кожи текла не обычная человеческая кровь, а вулканическая магма. И даже тень мерзкой мыслишки о том, что судьба сама распорядилась, кого ему, Диню, в итоге суждено выбрать, не забрела в его бедовую, модно стриженную голову.  
Взвыла сирена «скорой» — «Ну наконец-то!».  
— Пропустите! — рассёкшие толпу, как горячий нож масло, люди в белых халатах попытались оттеснить Диня в сторону. Напрасно: сейчас он сам себе напоминал многотонную каменную глыбу.  
— Не мешайте!  
— Я не мешаю, — краешком сознания удивляясь собственной наглой уверенности, Динь почти профессионально помог погрузить Роя на носилки. — В какую больницу едете?  
— Третью городскую. Ты кто, вообще, такой?  
Динь проигнорировал вопрос. Третья городская означала сорок минут, ну ладно, для «скоряка» полчаса по пробкам. «Не довезут».  
— Я с вами.  
— Охренел?! — зло рявкнул дюжий врач, больше похожий на бандита, чем на доктора.  
Вместо ответа Динь разжал пальцы, крепко сжимающие безвольную ладонь Роя. Переносной реанимационный монитор, подключенный к пострадавшему, тотчас тревожно запищал.  
— Остановка сердца! — но прежде, чем второй медбрат успел потянуться за дефибриллятором, Динь снова взял Роя за руку, и умная техника заткнулась.  
— Чудеса! — выдохнул медик.  
— Я еду с вами, — твердо повторил Динь, глядя в глаза руководителю бригады. — Чтобы вы не испортили себе статистику по смертям.

***

Дальше приёмного покоя его не пустили, но Динь и не настаивал. Главное, что довезли.  
Алла сняла трубку практически сразу.  
— Дэн, ты где? Почему ты уехал? — голос невесты больше не дрожал — значит пришла в себя.  
— В Третьей городской, понадобилась моя помощь. Лисёнок, как ты?  
— Плохо, — зло ответила Алла. — С каких пор у тебя прорезался врачебный дар?  
— Полиция приехала? — Динь не хотел тратить время на провокационные вопросы.  
— Приехала. Меня уже отпустили, Лизку до сих пор допрашивают. Дымов, ты вернёшься?  
— Прости, лисёнок, — Динь обречённно прикрыл глаза. — Пока не могу. Пусть Лиз тебя проводит, хорошо? И отзвонись мне из дома.  
— Ты охренел?! — с интонациями давешнего бугая-врача рыкнула Алла.  
— Всё, солнышко, до связи, — Динь нажал отбой и сразу же набрал номер Элизы.  
Вот тут пришлось подождать.  
— Да?  
— Дымов. Лиз, проводи, пожалуйста, Аллу. Я пока не могу к вам выбраться.  
— Без проблем. Что у тебя?  
— Потом; дай мне знать, когда доберётесь домой, ладно?  
— Ладно. Дымов, слушай…  
— Спасибо, Лиз. До связи, — Динь снова невежливо повесил трубку. Головой он прекрасно понимал, насколько сволочной поступок совершает, но угрызений совести почему-то не чувствовал. Алла цела и невредима и с ней Лиз, которая легко даст фору иным представителям сильного пола. Там всё в порядке, а вот здесь… Динь решил, что пришла пора слегка вынести мозг дежурной медсестре.

К счастью, его окликнули раньше.  
— Молодой человек, обождите!  
Динь обернулся. К нему быстро, но с достоинством шёл благообразный седой дед в белом халате.  
— Здравствуйте. Это вы были сопровождающим пострадавшего в ДТП на Московской?  
— Здравствуйте. Да, я.  
— Горич Вячеслав Всеволодович, — представился дед. — Врач-реаниматолог.  
— Дымов Денис Александрович. Как он?  
— Стабилен, без сознания. Кто вы ему, кстати?  
— Друг и должник по гроб жизни. Он спас мою невесту.  
— Вот как, — Вячеслав Всеволодович пригладил окладистую бороду. — А какое «чудо» вы сотворили, что вам позволили настолько грубо нарушить инструкции «скорой»?  
— Просто держал его за руку. Кстати, могу я увидеться?..  
— Денис Александрович, ваш друг в реанимации. Посещения запрещены.  
— Даже если получится ещё одно «чудо», и он очнётся?  
— Юноша, я не верю в чудеса, — холодно сказал реаниматолог. — Он очнётся в любом случае — повреждения не настолько серьёзны.  
— Хорошо, — отступил Динь. — Но если вдруг передумаете, то я буду здесь.  
— В приёмном покое? Вас выставят.  
— Зависит от суммы.  
— Самоуверенно. Что ж, доброго вам вечера, Денис Александрович.  
— Доброго, Вячеслав Всеволодович.

***

Дежурной медсестре хватило тысячной бумажки, ещё столько же ушло охраннику, который разрешил Диню посидеть в его будке пока схлынет поток врачебной пересменки.  
Цифры на электронном табло мерно отсчитывали часы и минуты. Динь ждал.  
— Всё ещё здесь? — Вячеслав Всеволодович уходил домой после десяти вечера, одним из последних.  
— Да.  
— Всю ночь собираетесь сидеть?  
— Сколько потребуется.  
— Потребуется до чего?  
— До того, как он придёт в сознание.  
Доктор Горич огладил бороду. Посмотрел на часы.  
— Обождите меня на крыльце.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что я не могу внаглую провести вас под камерами через проходную.

Умышленно или по недосмотру, но «травма» Третьей городской имела вход «для своих», обделённый видеонаблюдением.  
— Я предупрежу дежурного по этажу, — говорил Вячеслав Всеволодович, пока они шли пустынными коридорами. — Сколько вы дали сестре внизу?  
— Тысячу.  
— Достаточно. Дадите ему столько же.  
— А вам?  
— А я делаю это не ради денег. И даже не ради вашего упрямства. Видите ли, Денис Александрович, ваш друг, Родион Романович, уже был моим пациентом.  
«Родион Романович?»  
— Год назад, когда произошла та трагедия, я вытаскивал его с того света. И не хотел бы повторения.  
— Всё плохо? — у Диня похолодело в груди.  
— Ему снова повезло — похоже, что удар пришёлся по касательной. Травм сложнее сильных ушибов и вывихов нет, однако он крайне истощён и слишком долго находится без сознания. Пока не на искусственном жизнеобеспечении, но кто знает, как пройдёт ночь, — Вячеслав Всеволодович открыл дверь с табличкой «Реанимация». — Ничего из приборов не трогайте, — Динь кивнул, заставляя себя не смотреть в сторону неподвижной, опутанной проводами фигуры на больничной койке. — Табурет вам сейчас принесут. Если, не дай бог, что-то случится — уходите сразу же. Автоматическая система сама даст сигнал тревоги.  
— Хорошо, — в горле вдруг стало сухо, как в пустыне Сахара.  
— Времени на «чудо» вам до утра. Потом извините — у нас рабочий день.  
— Я понимаю. Спасибо вам, Вячеслав Всеволодович.  
— Не стоит, Денис Александрович. До свидания.  
— До свидания.

***

Было лето, и была ночь — короткая, июльская. Нагретая за день земля приятно грела спину сквозь тонкую ткань ветровки. Верещали цикады; одуряюще, до самого новорожденного месяца, пахло скошенной травой.  
Рой смотрел в небо, на молочную звёздную реку, а Динь — на него. Им обоим было по пятнадцать, и они были где-то на даче или в деревне, а сегодня сбежали на луг смотреть звездопад.  
— Упала. Ты видел? — Рой повернулся к приятелю. Динь отрицательно качнул головой, на всякий случай крепче переплетая их пальцы.  
— Может, отпустишь? — ночное небо всё ещё отражалось в глазах Роя. — Меня там ждут.  
Динь снова отрицательно дёрнул подбородком, немного сердито: перетопчутся. Рой тепло улыбнулся в ответ и тоже сильнее сжал ладонь. Загадочная звёздная глубина постепенно уходила из его взгляда, а стрекот цикад всё больше и больше походил на мерный писк реанимационного оборудования. Динь вздрогнул и проснулся.

Он сидел в больничной палате на низком, неудобном табурете в позе, более приличествующей адепту йогических практик, нежели простому обывателю. Сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи пробивался серый предутренний свет: шаг за шагом в свои права вступал новый день. Динь с трудом зашевелился — тело затекло так, что он чувствовал его частями, — поднял глаза на человека в реанимационной койке и снова замер.  
Рой смотрел на него — живым, мало что соображающим спросонья взглядом.  
— Очнулся, — хрипло констатировал Динь. — Я рад.  
Он аккуратно высвободил руку из вернувшей своё обычное тепло ладони Роя и, кряхтя, тяжело встал на ноги.  
— Мне дали сроку до утра, — голосовые связки наконец-то вспомнили, как правильно работать. — На чудо. Кажется, не напрасно. Я сейчас уйду, и вряд ли мы сможем увидеться до того, как тебя переведут в общую палату, но ты не волнуйся. Я буду здесь каждый день, и если что… — Динь замолчал. Тоскливо посмотрел на рассветное окно, вздохнул: — Поправляйся, — и вышел из палаты.

Дежурного по этажу на месте не оказалось, поэтому никто не помешал незаконному посетителю сунуть нос в регистрационный журнал и прочитать напротив графы «Реанимация» запись «Пожарский Родион Романович».

***

Он как раз успел перед работой заскочить домой, принять контрастный душ и переодеться. Смартфон молчал, что удивляло ровно до тех пор, пока Динь не вспомнил, как по просьбе Вячеслава Всеволодовича перевёл его в режим полёта. Однако и после включения телефон остался тих — похоже, Алла заняла позицию тотального игнорирования жениха. Впрочем, возможно уже стоит добавлять «бывшего»? Динь грустно усмехнулся. Это было больно, но лишиться половины себя — больнее во сто крат и до конца жизни. Он банально струсил, выбрав меньшее страдание.

Динь дожил до вечера исключительно на чёрном, как смерть, кофе, но после работы всё равно поехал не домой, а в Третью городскую. Обаятельно улыбнувшись медсестре в регистратуре, он проникновенно поинтересовался, как бы ему увидеть доктора Горича.  
— Вы Дымов? — наморщила та напудренный носик. — Вячеслав Всеволодович просил вас зайти к нему, как только появитесь. Через вертушку по правой лестнице, кабинет 302. Я сейчас выпишу вам талон.  
— Благодарю, — Динь сдал в гардероб верхнюю одежду, забрал бумажку с печатью и на одном дыхании взлетел на третий этаж. Триста второй оказался совсем рядом с лестницей; Динь коротко постучал и вошёл, не дожидаясь разрешения.

— Добрый вечер, Вячеслав Всеволодович.  
— Добрый, Денис Александрович, — доктор Горич гостеприимно указал посетителю на стул: — Присаживайтесь, не стесняйтесь. Чай, кофе?  
— Благодарю, но от кофе у меня скоро будет идиосинкразия, — поморщился Динь. — Как Рой… Родион Романович?  
— То, что он в сознании, вы, полагаю, знаете, — Вячеслав Всеволодович задумчиво огладил бороду. — Могу только добавить: стабилен, бодр и полон решимости как можно скорее перебраться в общую палату.  
Динь изо всех сил постарался сохранить спокойное выражение лица.  
— И когда его переведут? — ровно поинтересовался он.  
— Вообще говоря, можно было бы и завтра, но я решил понаблюдать его ещё день-два. Подстраховаться.  
— Вас что-то беспокоит?  
— Я подозревал закрытую черепно-мозговую — должна же быть причина, по которой он так долго не приходил в себя, — но томограф ничего не показал. Так что считайте это врачебной паранойей.  
— Ясно. Посещения реанимации?..  
— Запрещены. Мне жаль, Денис Александрович.  
Динь слегка повёл плечами: — Что вы, я прекрасно всё понимаю. Два дня так два дня. Кстати, насчёт общей палаты: у вас в больнице есть что-то, э-э, повышенной комфортности? На двух-трёх человек?  
— Снова собираетесь сорить деньгами?  
— Почему нет?  
— Я никак не могу вас понять, Денис Александрович, — взгляд доктора просвечивал не хуже пресловутого томографа. — Всё это из-за того, что он спас вашу невесту?  
— Не только, — непроницаемости выражения на лице Диня позавидовал бы иной сфинкс.  
Вячеслав Всеволодович хмыкнул, но тему сменил: — Поезжайте домой, Денис Александрович, и выспитесь как следует. Причём я бы вам посоветовал взять такси, если не хотите лежать с вашим другом на соседних койках.  
— Я подумаю, — Динь встал, уловив намёк на окончание разговора. — Спасибо вам, Вячеслав Всеволодович. До свиданья.  
— До свиданья, — сканирующий взгляд доктора проводил его до самой двери, заставляя неприятно зудеть кожу между лопатками.

***

Вопреки хорошему совету, Динь не сразу завалился спать. После душа он оживил ноутбук и, откусив большой кусок купленной по дороге домой пиццы, вбил в строку поисковика «Пожарский Родион Романович».  
Ссылок оказалось достаточно много. Доктор философских наук, член-корреспондент РАН, просто внештатный корреспондент-международник нескольких научно-популярных изданий. Статьи, пара монографий — Динь попробовал почитать, но вскоре понял, что понимает от силы двадцать процентов текста. Очерки о путешествиях: Зауралье, Монголия, Тибет, Индия, немного Китая и Японии. «Недобитый востоковед и философ-дилетант» — скромности Роя оставалось только позавидовать. Бонусом поисковик выдал несколько фотографий счастливо улыбающегося темноволосого человека на фоне снежных горных пиков. Человек крепко обнимал за плечи смеющуюся девушку, походная одежда которой не скрывала характерного округлого живота. Динь прикусил губу. Снимок был сделан четыре года назад: что за такое время могло превратить этого Родиона Пожарского в нынешнего Роя? Какая трагедия, если верить реаниматологу Горичу, с ним случилась? Динь добавил к своему запросу цифры прошлого года и нажал «ввод».  
Первая же ссылка вела на сайт новостей ДПС: автомобильная катастрофа на объездной дороге, водитель КАМАЗа уснул за рулём и столкнулся с легковым автомобилем. Двое погибших: беременная женщина и трёхлетняя девочка, водитель легковой отделался травмами средней тяжести.  
Чудо. Карма. Рок.

Динь выключил ноутбук. Всё, достаточно на сегодня. Эти сутки и так вместили в себя чересчур много. Не раздеваясь, он рухнул на нерасстеленную кровать, подгрёб под щёку подушку и приказал себе спать.

***

Алла вернула кольцо. Прислала к нему на работу курьером, не вложив в пакет даже крохотной записки. Динь аккуратно спрятал конверт в самый глубокий ящик стола и ещё минут десять невидяще смотрел на стену напротив. Потом тяжело вздохнул и вышел из кабинета: сегодня Роя переводили в общую палату.

В регистратуре дежурила знакомая медсестра. Она благосклонно улыбнулась шоколадке и простенькому комплименту, мимоходом отметив, что часы для посещения почти прошли, и только для Дениса Александровича… Динь горячо её поблагодарил, получил указания, куда идти, и, небрежно накинув белый халат, заторопился по лестнице на пятый этаж.  
Окна двухместной палаты «повышенной комфортности», которую Динь правдами и неправдами выбил у завотделением, выходили на запад, и от яркого закатного света не спасали даже традиционно закрытые горизонтальные жалюзи. Рой полусидел на кровати, отрешённо изучая чередование тёмных и светлых оконных полос, но на шум открывшейся двери обернулся почти сразу. Одними глазами улыбнулся посетителю: — Дымов.  
— Привет, — немного смущённо кашлянул тот. Оказывается, он успел позабыть, как много оттенков имеет этот глубокий, красивый голос. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Живым.  
Кто-то заботливо поставил стул для навещающих рядом с койкой, и теперь Диню оставалось только чинно усесться на него, от греха подальше спрятав руки в карманы халата. Пускай _жажда_ уже давала о себе знать, но это не повод первым делом цепляться за партнёра.  
Особенно после результатов интернет-расследования.  
— Следователь приходил?  
— Да, сегодня в обед. Я, правда, мало чем смог ему помочь: ни номер, ни марку толком не запомнил. Послушай, сделай доброе дело — открой окно.  
— Жалюзи или форточку?  
— И то, и то.  
Динь выполнил просьбу, да так и остался стоять у стекла, вглядываясь в буйство червонного и золотого в небесном пожаре.  
— Алла вернула кольцо.  
— Прости.  
Динь обернулся: «За что?», но вопрос умер на губах.  
— Это мой выбор, понял? — вместо этого жёстко сказал он. — Даже думать не смей о том, о чём сейчас подумал.  
— Не буду, — Рой внимательно рассматривал свои руки, бессильными плетями лежащие поверх одеяла.  
— Кожа да кости, — с ненатуральной бодростью заметил Динь, возвращаясь на стул. Сжал в ладонях худую кисть. — Вот расскажи мне: ты в последние полгода питался чем-то посущественнее спиртного и сигарет?  
— Конечно. Чаем, — бархатное спокойствие голоса резко контрастировало с болезненно-крепкой ответной хваткой.  
— Чаем! — фыркнул Динь. — Ладно, выпустят тебя — устрою благотворительную акцию с посещением всех более-менее приличных едален в городе. Начнём, пожалуй, со стейков для повышения гемоглобина. Ты как предпочитаешь: с кровью, без?  
— Как подадут. Я человек неприхотливый. Дымов, поговори с ней.  
— О чём?  
— О причинах вашего расставания.  
— Издеваешься? «Дорогая, мы не можем быть вместе, потому что я изменял тебе с каким-то левым мужиком, которого встретил полтора месяца назад» — так по-твоему?  
— Почему нет? Конечно, не настолько грубо, но это же правда.  
Динь округлил глаза: — Нет, ты всё-таки уникальный тип. Всегда таким был? — он слишком поздно прикусил язык — подтекст не прочитал бы только слепой.  
— Не всегда. После… определённых событий у меня сам собой случился радикальный пересмотр системы ценностей. В результате вся несущественная социальная шелуха благополучно отправилась на свалку истории.  
— Смело. Боюсь, я так не смогу: за такие признания она меня возненавидит.  
— Думаю, она уже тебя ненавидит. Пускай хотя бы за дело, а не за выдумку. И потом, можешь честно свалить половину грехов на меня.  
— Не буду я ничего ни на кого валить.  
— Но поговоришь?  
— Поговорю. Наверное.

***

За следующие две недели женский медперсонал травматологического отделения Третьей городской полюбил Диня как родного. Он появлялся в больнице ежедневно, будто ходил на работу, с непременной обаятельной улыбкой, комплиментом и шоколадкой.  
— Знаешь, я впервые попадаю в ситуацию, когда вокруг меня ходят на цыпочках, — как-то признался Рой, но Динь только отмахнулся: — Поверь мне на слово, до «на цыпочках» тут ещё как до звезды небесной.

О точной дате своей выписки семимильными шагами поправляющийся VIP-пациент «травмы» молчал, как партизан на допросе. Однако хитроумный Динь даже не пробовал его пытать на этот счёт: существовали способы понадёжнее. Так что одним чудесным тёплым и солнечным апрельским днём он втихую ушёл с работы, попросив верную Людочку прикрыть его на пару-тройку часов, за двадцать минут долетел до больницы и припарковал «мерседес» напротив центрального входа.  
Рой показался на крыльце в без пяти минут два: точно, как Динь и рассчитывал. Он позволил партнёру медленно спуститься по ступенькам и только тогда вышел из машины.  
— Рой!  
Тот обернулся на оклик, нахмурился: — Дымов? Ты здесь откуда?  
— Да вот подумал, что неплохо было бы подкинуть тебя до дому. Или ты уже такси вызвал?  
— Никого я не вызывал, и подвозить меня не нужно. У тебя середина рабочего дня, а ты тратишь деньги работодателя на собственные хотелки.  
— Я как-нибудь улажу этот вопрос, — Динь не собирался вестись на откровенно хамские провокации. — Поехали?  
— Доберусь пешком.  
— Чтобы через три квартала вернуться обратно в больничку? Я как-то привык считать тебя более разумным человеком.  
— Дымов…  
— Рой. Мне казалось, ещё в прошлый раз стало понятно: я чертовски упрям. Поехали, даю слово, что не буду разгоняться быстрее шестидесяти.  
— Только не до самого дома, — сдался Рой. — Мне не нужен фурор от появления твоего «мерседеса» на нашей скромной улице.  
— Без проблем, — покладисто согласился Динь. — Куда скажешь, туда тебя и довезу. А до дома можем и пешком прогуляться.  
Рой обречённо вздохнул.

***

Оставив машину на стоянке возле гипермаркета, они углубились в обширный частный сектор. Асфальтированная улочка довела их до узкого пешеходного моста через речку, на другом берегу которой начинался заброшенный луг. Здесь уже надо было идти по просёлку, и Динь с подозрением покосился на спутника: не было ли это тонкой местью за пятнадцать минут автомобильной езды? Рой остался каменно-спокойным, однако на не заданный вопрос ответил: — За последнюю неделю всё должно было высохнуть.  
— Хорошо если так, — а ещё лучше, что в связи с тёплой погодой Динь пару дней назад сменил пальто на куртку.  
Они перешли через мост и неторопливо зашагали по удовлетворительно сухой грунтовке, бегущей по краю посадки вдоль речного берега.  
— Ты действительно живёшь в параллельной реальности, — раздумчиво заметил Динь. — Поверить не могу, что всего в получасе дороги отсюда существует мир небоскрёбов и международных корпораций.  
— Съезди как-нибудь в Индию. Только не с all inclusive, а своим ходом, туристом. Вот там действительно страна контрастов.  
— А ты? Ты бы хотел снова туда попасть?  
— Уже не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, будто всё моё дофевральское прошлое было одним сплошным сном.  
Динь небрежно осмотрелся и, убедившись в отсутствии лишних свидетелей, как бы между прочим взял Роя за руку.  
— Не хочешь передохнуть? — ладонь партнёра показалась ему прохладнее своей обычной температуры.  
— Можно. Скоро будет небольшая полянка, там и устроим привал.

На обещанной полянке, у самой воды рос могучий дуб-великан. Динь аж присвистнул: — Ничего себе! Сколько ж ему лет?  
— Кто знает? — Рой аккуратно устроился на одном из толстых древесных корней. Устало прислонился спиной к бугристому стволу.  
— Ну вот, а ты всю дорогу от больницы идти собирался, — проворчал Динь. Сам он остался стоять рядом, только облокотился о дерево. Машинально полез в карман пиджака за смартфоном, но вместо гаджета под пальцы попалось что-то мелкое и в обёртке.  
— Внезапно, — Динь вытащил на свет божий давным-давно забытую карамельку. — Будешь? — он протянул находку Рою.  
Тот молча взял «барбариску» и вместо неё положил на ладонь Диню другую конфету.  
— «Дюшес»? — вопросительно приподнял тот брови. — Ты же их не любишь.  
— Это для тебя.  
На секунду Динь онемел. Чувствуя, как к лицу приливает горячая волна, он сделал вид, будто его вдруг страшно заинтересовали дома на другом берегу реки.  
— Спасибо, — беззаботность в голосе вышла на четыре с минусом.  
— И тебе тоже.  
Два месяца назад я делал предложение, подумал Динь. Тогда я был уверен, что знаю о любви и романтике всё. А в итоге оказалось, что обычная конфета может сказать больше, чем кольцо и ужин в шикарном ресторане, и я полнейший профан в вопросах чувств. Всего за два месяца моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. Или наоборот.  
— Ты разговаривал с Аллой? — нейтрально поинтересовался Рой.  
— Да, — слово прозвучало на редкость тоскливо. — Правда, я струсил и не стал говорить про «левого мужика». Только про измену. Она ответила, что подозревала, и вообще я сволочь. Одним словом, пришли к консенсусу.  
— Всё закрыли?  
— Надеюсь да.  
— Дымов…  
— Динь.  
— Не понял?  
— Хватит уже называть меня по фамилии. Для совсем-совсем своих я — Динь. Так что ты хотел сказать?  
— Неважно, — улыбка Роя, полная тихой, смущённой радости, была чудом, ради которого не жаль достать хоть звезду с неба, хоть карамельку из пустого кармана, только бы оно случалось почаще.  
— Тогда пойдём дальше? — «Пока я не сделал какую-нибудь глупость посреди бела дня».  
— Пошли.  
Динь отлепился от ствола дуба и, как ровно два месяца назад, первым протянул руку.


End file.
